


Photograph

by Persela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gondolatai Ameliáról az elválásuk után.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

  
Photograph  
  
Csendes, tiszta éjszaka volt. A sötétség halk zajai nyugalmat ígértek az épületegyüttest körülvevő világnak. A kis motelszobába rendületlenül beszivárogtak a Hold ezüstös sugarai, megvilágítva egy fiatal férfi alakját. A teret a magány és az elkeseredettség uralta.  
  
Samet már napok óta álmatlanság kínozta. Reménytelenül forgolódott az ágyban, az enyhítő felejtést várva. Tudta, hogy ezt a szerelmet semmi mással, csak felejtéssel küzdheti le. Tisztában volt ezzel, az emlékek mégis minden egyes percben megrohamozták, amint egy ismerős mondatot hallott, ismerős mozdulatot észlelt, ismerős csillogást fedezett fel az emberek szemében… Őt látta minden sötét hajban, minden rózsaszín ruhában, minden barna szempárban.  
  
 _\- Boldog szülinapot! – hangzottak el az olyan ritka szavak. Egy nő várt rá a parkban, és egy kutya is. Egy megreccsenő faág, egy felhőtlen nevetés, egy fűillatú szellő. Egy normális, boldog élet ígérete._  
  
A könnycseppek utat találtak a férfi arcáról lefelé gördülve, hogy végül a telefon világító kijelzőjén landoljanak. Az eszközön sorban villantak fel a hasonló, mégis más képek. Képek, amik az elmúlt évben készültek, Sam életének eddigi legjobb évében. Ez az időszak felülmúlta a Standfordon, Jessicával töltött végtelennek tűnő perceket is, valamint egyértelműen felülkerekedett a megmaradt családjával folytatott vadászatok óráin; a férfi valószínűleg ezért is érezte magát olyan boldognak.   
  
_Amelia apjának kritikus, gyanakvó megszólalásai. A készülő vacsora illata. Az apóssal való kínos, de hétköznapi beszélgetések. A nő békítő szavai._  
  
Már semmi sem lesz olyan, mint azelőtt. Minden elmúlt boldogságát egyetlen röpke pillanatként érzékelte csupán, a jelen fájdalmai mellett az összes mosolygó emlék eltörpült. Jövőjébe nem tartozhatott bele a szerelem. Ha jobban belegondolt, magánélete már ezelőtt is romokban hevert; Jessica, Ruby, az egyéjszakás kalandok… és most Amelia is…   
  
_Az állatorvosi rendelő átható illata. Egy törött csont. Egy biztató szempár, egy rábeszélő mosoly. Egy balesetbe burkolt apró csoda. Egy ismeretlen nő bátorító szavai._  
  
Egy vadásznak soha nem lehet egyszerű, átlagos élete. Soha nem lehet kilépni ebből az egyedi foglalkozásból. Erre már évekkel korábban rájött, amikor újra beült Dean mellé az ismerős, régi Chevy Impalába. Persze akkor nem a „családi vállalkozás” volt az elsődleges céljuk, hanem apjuk megtalálása, ami már-már ugyanazt jelentette. Ebből az életvitelből egész egyszerűen nem volt menekvés. Testvérével mindketten megpróbáltak már hétköznapian élni, de néhány évnél soha nem tartott tovább a dolog.   
  
_A bor hívogató illata. A fények apró villanásai az ágyon. A levegőben szállingózó szőrszálak, melyek korábban egy kutyához tartoztak. Egy zavart pillantás és egy kínos félmosoly találkozása._  
  
Sam idegesen vetette ki magát az ágyból. Hajnali három óra múlt 11 perccel. Magára kapkodta gyűrött ruháit, és minden mást figyelmen kívül hagyva kirohant a néma éjszakába.


End file.
